


Prank war

by Inkswirl95



Series: Ficlets, oneshots, and ideas oh my! [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkswirl95/pseuds/Inkswirl95
Summary: A war between Red and Blue breaks out at the apartment complex with a surprise contender
Series: Ficlets, oneshots, and ideas oh my! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Prank war

The day had been fairly boring. Red was stretching as he took the trash out, having nothing better to do, when suddenly his arm hit a wire, dropping a bucket of ice water over him, making him yell, trying to keep from getting ice cubes in his shirt. He heard someone laughing, and he saw his namesake, “Fucking Blue again?” he growled out, gripping the bag and almost tearing the top with how hard he was holding it.

That’s when he paused, having a smirk settle on his face, his tooth gleaming in the light. If he wanted a battle, Red would give Blue a war.

And so, he quickly disposed of the garbage bag, going over to the Swap’s apartment, putting clear oil out front, texting Honey just in case. He knew Honey usually ported in and out, but there were times where he was too lazy to summon the magic. Blue would never think of such a thing. Then he rigged up a magic trap, smirking, before heading off to waste time at his own apartment, whistling so innocently as he walked away.

About an hour later, he snickered, hearing Blue yell and crash, opening the window, “And that’s for the cold shower this morning! Twerp!” he called out to him, closing the window once again, laughing as he heard Blue’s muffled yell towards him.

Blue had no idea what Red was talking about, but he wasn’t going to take this sitting down, frowning as he took the cat ears off, dispersing the tail that had appeared on the back of his pants when he tripped the magic trap. He was nice most of the time, but wasn’t above some prankings, and smirked as he was the best at setting traps.

Once he knew Red was gone from the window, Blue went and set up his counter strike, putting a pie set to throw at Red after he smacked his face into some clear cling wrap, ringing the doorbell and running off, hidden before Red could even see.

He snickered as Red started cursing, probably not even noticing the makeup that suddenly appeared on him, deciding now would be the perfect time to head out for a walk.

Through the next week, Red and Blue kept up their war, and even though they were harmless, the pranks were excessive, which annoyed their brothers to the point where they each dragged them to the middle of the duplex.

“C’mon Boss, he’s the one who started it!”

“I did not! You just stuck me in a cat cosplay! Liar!”

“You poured water on my head!*

Suddenly the door right in front of them all opened, showing a smirking woman, taking a video of it all with her phone. “And you both dumped glue and chicken feathers on me, you better be glad I was wearing a hood, otherwise I would have had to shave my head,” she told them. The two paused, now recognizing their neighbor.

It was just a few months after they moved into the apartment complex. Blue and Honey suggested to Red and Edge to go around and meet their neighbors, “Because that’s what friendly neighbors do!” Blue exclaimed, looking proud and preening himself. So they reluctantly agreed.

After a while, Red and Blue decided to split off from their brothers, to try and settle the tension between them both. One thing led to another, and they both ended up on the roof, when they spotted a bag of chicken feathers and a large tub of glue.

Red smirked, “Hey, I dare you to prank someone with me with those,” Red said to him, knowing the blue twerp would never back down from a challenge, especially against him. Without waiting, he walked over to it, looking around, “‘sides, doesn’t look like anyone else is using it.” he commented.

“We’re supposed to be nice to our neighbors!”

“And who will know it was us? Besides, we just have to get some sucker to come underneath,”

“Fine, but one rule! We have to make sure the person is covered by a hood, can’t risk having them have to cut their hair because of this!” Blue said, defeated as Red chuckled.

The boys didn’t have to wait long, as they saw someone in a raincoat, talking on the phone. They didn’t pay it much mind, instead using magic to make sure the glue got only on the raincoat, as well as the feathers, making the person yelp, almost dropping their phone, while Red grabbed Blue’s wrist, porting them back to his apartment, out of the rain.

“Wait, but how did you know it was us?” Blue asked, tilting his head, laying on the charm, but it was clear she wasn’t affected by it.

“Your brothers told me, they saw you do it and came to help,” she said simply, while Edge folded his arms and Honey smirked at his brother. They both gulped, but the woman held up her hand, holding photographs of them both in play bunny outfits that they had managed to get each other into at one point in the prank war, “But don’t worry, I told them that I’m fine if I could keep some photos of you cuties,” she said with a giggle, both of the boys now blushing so much their heads were nice dark shades of Red and Blue, respectively, making Honey and Edge laugh.

From that day, she became their peacemaker, though also tripled the threat of a prank within the apartments, keeping them off of Edge and Honey’s backs while doing so.

Say what you will, it was a strange way to making some life long friends, but also a fun way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many one shots I've done with the ideas coming from some close friends of mine!


End file.
